


i promise

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, maybe in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: Jaime propositions Brienne and she accepts.





	i promise

“Lady Brienne,” Jaime stands by the door, resting his arm against the side of the wall. Brienne sits at the chair with her sword in its sheath by her feet. She huffs and puffs when she hears Jaime and stands to greet him. 

“Ser Jaime, surely you know by now I am no lady,” her eyes roll by the end of the statement, but there is just the slightest tinge of pink on her cheeks. Jaime only notices because he is so drawn to that shade. In their early days, he had hoped Brienne would blush easily (more so in an aggravated state as opposed to his wishes now) given her pale skin but it’s very thick he’s discovered. Lady Brienne is not one to wear her heart on her armor.

“You are my lady,” he says all the while maintaining eye contact with her. Her brows furrow together and she peers at him through squinted eyes. She begins to say something but stops and pauses to collect her thoughts, presumably. 

“Not yet,” she responds after some time. Her hands are folded in the front of her body. Jaime smirks and laughs before turning to leave.

“You will be one day, my lady, that I promise you,” he states and begins to walk away.

“Ser Jaime!” Brienne calls out after him. She’s surprisingly cool, calm and collected during this conversation, Jaime notes. He had half expected her to sputter some version of her disapproval thus ending his father’s (and his) chance of a Lannister legacy. He stops to face her and he sees the faintest trace of smile at her lips. 

“I look forward to that day,” she accepts his proposition. Her heart skips every other beat and it’s like her body wants this moment to last forever. She exhales when they lock eyes and in that moment, both Jaime and Brienne are together.


End file.
